A drum brake assembly generally includes an anchor pin for absorbing torque developed by a pair of brake shoes and a flange is supported on the anchor pin by retraction springs to prevent the pair of brake shoes from separating from the backing plate and also to guide radial expansion of the pair of brake shoes during braking. In addition, a wheel cylinder is received within an opening on the backing plate and secured to the latter by bolts or a suitable latch. Such a drum brake assembly requires separate parts for securing the wheel cylinder to the backing plate and guiding the radial expansion of the pair of brake shoes.